The Family Man
by LoveforPenandDerek
Summary: Morgan and Garcia. Penelope helps Derek take care of his nephews for a weekend.
1. Chapter 1

**Note**_**- **I don't know how old Sarah's twins are, if they are both boys or their names so I have taken liberties with that. I'm not even completely sure that Sarah having twins is canon CM._

_I thought it might be fun to have Pen and Derek taking care of kids in a story and I didn't want to do one with their own kids quite yet so I decided to use Derek's nephews instead. This is one of those cute, family and friendship type stories with some romance in the end._

**The Family Man**

**Chapter One**

**May 2010**

"You are a brave man, sug," Penelope said as she surveyed Derek's living room, which was filled with things that seven year old twin boys would enjoy.

He shrugged. "I've baby sat them before."

She chuckled. "For how long? A couple of hours at a one of those kiddie pizza places that has an arcade? This is three long days and _nights_. You're gonna barely be able to crawl into work on Monday."

"That's what I got you here for, woman, to share the load."

She smirked at him. "Oh no, forget about that, I'm a guest."

Smiling he walked over, reached out and tickled her. "Guest, my ass! You're here to work and I better like the job you do or you know what you'll be getting."

Laughing as she pretended to struggle to get away from him she asked "Does your sister know she's leaving her kids with a guy who...Derek, stop!" She squealed as she really did break away now, panting as she caught her breath, before finishing her sentence "Believes in corporal punishment?"

"My nephews don't gotta worry cause the only one who's in danger of getting spanked around here is you."

"So I need to be taught a lesson, huh? I've been a bad, bad, baby girl? Is that what you're telling me, you sexy chocolate candy bar?"

"So bad that I should bend you over my knee right here and now."

"You know they say spankings don't work. They just make trouble makers like me misbehave more."

"You know what I say, woman? Spare the rod," he teased "and spoil the_ baby girl_."

Smiling he pulled her close. Her head titled up and they shared a moment of happiness just resting within each other's arms, hers wrapped around his strong upper back as his were slung low on her waist.

It felt right to hold each other but also like something was going on under the surface.

Lately this same exact feeling would hit her, shivering down her spine as it did, over and over. The last few months had been filled with this feeling but she always quickly brushed it off.

Not because it was impossible Derek might want to take their friendship further now but because it was a slippery slope once she started to hope. Hoping led to dreaming. Dreaming led to wishing. Wishing led to fantasizing. Fantasizing led to being unsatisfied during the long hours of the night when his hands were on her only in her mind. Being unsatisfied led to frustration, anger, bitterness and, ultimately, a world of pain.

She didn't need the stress. She had spent the last five months making her life just what she wanted. Then struggled for the last two weeks over if it really was that. Did she love her job as much as she loved the rest of her life? Was she staying at the BAU just for Derek? What happened in Alaska made her re-think everything about her job and how it fit into her otherwise awesome life.

In the end she decided she wasn't leaving the BAU. It was home. And this man holding her was a big reason why it felt like that.

Penelope was no longer itching to change her life, like during her twenties, and make something exciting happen for herself. Her five year plan from back then- getting with Mr. Right, dating, becoming engaged, moving in together, having the perfect wedding, buying a house, conceiving a child- had long ago been tossed out the window. She realized that life just couldn't be planned out that way.

She had to live her life as it happened and enjoy the ride.

Ever since New Year's Eve of last year she had been doing just that and it was working for her. She broke out of her two year long unhealthy, unsatisfying and boring relationship with Kevin and started dating other men. She dyed her hair red and found herself even cuter colored glasses and even chunkier jewelry. Hotch was giving her more responsibilities at work- letting her talk with the victims because he said she had a way with people. The first time it happened she was nervous as hell but every time since then she was confident.

Confidence radiated off her now. She knew she looked damn good these days. It was all in her attitude. Thinking about if Derek might have ideas of hooking up in his head- as hot as that was- would only sidetrack her, in the end. Only send her back into a downward spiral when she finally had hit rock bottom last December- alone in her apartment crying over Haley and needing Derek more than ever but being too stubborn to call as she thought about if he might be with that annoying, needy Tamara. A woman that Derek tried to hide the fact he had dated for a while last year but, of course, Penelope was the Oracle and she knew all.

Things last year had gotten rough between her and Derek but this year was better than ever. They were in a great place- emotionally close and both freed of the pain that clung to them over the last couple of years.

Penelope loved spending time with her best friend. Just as long as she didn't let her mind drift away into long given up fantasies of romance between them. Instead she let herself just enjoy how right it felt to be near him.

Some things didn't need to be over analyzed. They just needed to be cherished and that's what she did every moment she spent with Derek.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

He was glad that she had agreed to spend this weekend at his house. It wasn't that he didn't think he could take care of his nephews alone. He just knew it would be a lot more fun to do it with her.

And, okay, he was a little nervous about the fact that the boys would be there for almost three whole days. He had never spent that much time taking care of a child before- let alone two, rambunctious, full of energy twin boys.

Derek knew it couldn't hurt to have some back up in Penelope. While he loved his nephews and was looking forward to their staying with him, he didn't like the idea of two against one. Penelope being there would even out the stakes. Plus she was great with Henry, Jack and all the other kids she interacted with due to her friends.

Right at that moment though Derek was not thinking of how Penelope was there to help babysit. She was in his arms, smiling happily at him with her eyes dancing with amusement, and all he could think was: _God, she's beautiful_.

"Okay, baby girl," he said as he reluctantly let go of her "time to get your luggage upstairs before the kids get-"

Honk! Honk! The beeping signaled his sister and her husband pulling into the driveway. It was a fun sound to say: _We're here! Come take these kids off our hands_.

Penelope chuckled "Too late, Hot Stuff."

He groaned and joked "Sounds like the little monsters arrived early to run us ragged. You ready, girl?"

"I don't know," she joked "I'm thinking I may just bag this whole thing."

He raised an eyebrow.

Penelope went on, running a hand over his chest, "You know, unless you can give me a good incentive to stay. Like promising me wicked, naughty nights in your bed being ravished to make up for days spent covered in crumbs pretending to like video games and football."

He made a sound like he was going to take a bite out of her as he went for her neck. "We can work something out, I'm sure. Now come on, woman, time to clock in."

Taking her hand he led her to the door, opened it and motioned for her to walk out before him. He followed her, still hand-in-hand, and smiled as he saw his nephews jumping out of the rented van and running toward him.

They screamed "UNCLE DEREK!" before crashing into him and hugging him. He looked at Penelope over their heads and saw that she had a tender look on her face.

In that moment he didn't ache for all things he had never had the guts to go for- a family of his own- but instead felt completely loved and surrounded by family. Having Penelope there made a good moment into a fantastic one that warmed his heart in a way it couldn't unless he was staring into her deep, soulful brown eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

****

The Family Man

Note-_The twins are Michael Darren Niles and Matthew Derek Niles. For purposes of this story Derek's father was named Darren_**.**

**Chapter Two**

**May 2010**

"UNCLE DEREK!" his nephews screamed as they bounded out of the mini van that Sarah Morgan-Niles had rented for the family vacation.

The boys raced across their uncle's lawn, jogged up the stairs of the porch, and flung themselves on him at full force. Derek hugged them both.

They chattered at him. "This is gonna be so-" one started.

Then the other finished his brother's words "Awesome. Its so cool that Mom and Dad-"

His brother cut him off and said "Are letting us stay here with you for three whole days! Can we have- "

His twin interrupted and then asked "Pizza for dinner tonight? Mom said its okay if you say its-"

The other twin jumped in to say "Okay. So is it is okay, Uncle Derek? PLEASE!"

His brother whined "Yeah, pleasssssssssssssssssse. Please, please, please."

Penelope smirked. "Uncle Derek, please, we want pizza!" Then she giggled.

He gave her a stern look before addressing his nephews "Whoa, whoa, whoa, chill out, boys. We'll figure out dinner later but first let me say hello to your folks."

Sarah and her husband, Thomas, were smiling as they walked slowly up to the house. She joked "They forget all about old Mom and Dad when Uncle Derek is around. Maybe you should just keep these two little monkeys forever."

One boy cheered and one looked as if he would cry. The more tender one went to hug his mother good bye. With his face smooshed against her stomach he asked "Promise you'll come back, Mommy?"

She kissed his head. "Try and keep me away. I'd miss my wild monkeys too much if I left them here forever."

Derek walked off the porch and shook hands with his brother-in-law. "Tommy, man, what's up? How you doing?"

"Real good, brother. Glad to have some time off."

"I hear ya," Derek said. Looking up at the porch he smiled because Penelope was already interacting with his nephew. He called out "Baby girl, get your cute behind over here so I can show you off."

Smiling she walked over. Derek placed his hands on her shoulders as he stood behind her. "Penelope this is Thomas and this is my sister, Sarah, the one who tortured me my whole childhood because she was bigger than me till I had a growth spurt at 16."

Sarah pushed at his shoulder and told Penelope "Don't listen to him. He tortured me and Des. Derek was a hellion and if he says different he's lying."

They all chuckled.

Penelope said "Its good to meet you. I've heard so much about you and your family. I've watched the boys grow up in pictures. Wow, they look so much alike. I hope I can tell them apart."

"There's a trick," Thomas said. "Michael has a birthmark over his right eye."

It was just a small black beauty mark. Penelope nodded "Birthmark on Mikey, got it. Now I just got to remember its Mikey and not Matty."

Sarah chuckled. "It took Tommy a month after they were born so don't worry if you can't!"

Tommy laughed. "You know you're lying, woman!"

Derek asked "You two wanna come in for while-?"

The faces they made said: _Hell no! We're going to the hotel to have sex_.

Derek went on "Or no, huh? All right then. Just let me grab the boys' luggage. You two enjoy your adults only weekend. It sure seems like that won't be a problem though."

They all chuckled. Penelope made small talk with Sarah and Tommy, asking about how their jobs were going, while Derek got the luggage out.

Tommy asked "You need some help with that, man?"

"I'm good," Derek answered before taking the luggage inside. Once he opened the door the boys ran in and started whooping and hollering over the toys, video games, and bikes that Derek had waiting for them.

Derek let them look over the gifts while he brought the luggage to their room. Jogging back down the stairs he went the door again and said goodbye to his sister: receiving a few minutes of instructions about taking care of the kids.

He wrapped his arm around Penelope. "Don't stress, sis, I have my secret weapon right here."

Sarah whispered to Penelope, in a joking tone, "You are the only reason I am trusting him with my children for three whole days."

"Hey!" Derek cried "I heard that. I'll have you know that Derek Morgan is awesome with kids!"

"We'll see," Sarah replied, smugly, as she threw him one last smile before taking her husband by the arm and tugging him toward the mini-van. She looked at Tommy. "Now you are all mine," and gave him a smoldering kiss.

"Good God!" Derek cried "Take that someplace else!"

Penelope laughed and called out "Have fun. Your kids are in good hands. Do everything I would do if I had a smoking hot hubby, Sarah! In fact, do it twice!"

Derek gave her a fake mad look for telling his sister to screw her brains out. "Come on, mama, we can't leave those boys unsurprised too long unless we wanna risk the house falling down around them."

"Hush, handsome, I'm sure they are not as wild as you make them out to be."

Derek laughed. His sister and her husband got in the van, honked again, and then left. He waved at them before telling Penelope "We'll just see if you're singing a different tune come Sunday night."

It was only Friday morning. They had a long weekend ahead of them. Derek just hoped it went good. Lately things between him and Penelope were better than ever so he hoped that was a good sign of things to come.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Are you my uncle's girlfriend?" Matthew asked, with all the innocence of a child, just as soon as Penelope and Derek walked back inside.

Michael elbowed his brother. "Mommy said not to bug Uncle Derek 'bout that!"

"I wanna know," pouted Matthew, who was the one more prone to be emotional.

Penelope teased Derek "They wanna know. I think you better field this one, baby."

Matthew looked at Penelope hopefully. "Are you gonna be my aunt one day? Mommy says Uncle Derek need to settles down because he's real, real, real, reaaaal old now."

Derek muttered to Penelope, while speaking against her ear, "I'm gonna kill my sister." Then he walked closer to his nephews. "Boys, Miss Penelope and I are just close friends. We work together too. And she really likes kids so she decided to hang out with us this weekend. That makes us three lucky men because she's a very awesome lady." He motioned at the bikes. "What do you say we bust out these babies and see how they ride?"

The boys looked less than enthused. Micheal cried "I wanna play Wii!"

"Me too," chimed in Matthew, once again looking like he might cry if he didn't get his way.

Penelope had to stop herself from saying "Aw," any time his big, brown eyes turned sad because he looked so cute. She said "Well, I wanna go for a ride. I brought my bike over. But if you boys don't like ice cream..."

"I like ice cream!"

"Me too!"

"Are you sure?" teased Penelope "Cause you can stay here and play Wii while your uncle and I go for a bike ride and stop at the ice cream shop. I'm sure Clooney won't mind baby sitting you. Would he, Derek?"

"Nope. He's out in the back yard right now just waiting for his chance to do some monkey wrangling."

"CLOONEY!" The boys yelled at the top of their lungs as they ran toward the kitchen, so they could go into the backyard.

Derek rubbed his hand over his head. "I already need an aspirin. Smart thinking with the ice cream thing. I should have hidden the Wii till we were ready for them to play with it."

"Live and learn. Come on, Hot Stuff, lets go save Clooney from the boys. That old dog won't know what hit him."

Derek grinned. "You got that right, baby girl. He hasn't seen this kind of excitement since Jack used finger paint on him. It took me a week to get that out, by the way."

Penelope laughed. "I do hope you remembered to get rid of all the finger paint around this house before this weekend. And all the...just for adults...toys are put away, too, I assume?"

"Hush!" He smiled widely while they walked to the kitchen. "I don't own any of those, woman."

"You are lying through your perfect teeth."

Once they made it to the patio doors they looked out to see the kids playing with the dog- throwing a frisbee and having Clooney go after it. Derek looked lovingly at his nephews and then looked at Penelope "Thank you very much, mama, for helping me out during their visit. I really appreciate it."

"Mon cher, je ferias n'importe quoi pous vous." _My sweetheart, I would do anything for you._

"Mmm, cool it with that French talk," he said in a turned on voice. "This weekend is strictly G rated."

She flirted with him, as she squeezed his ass, "We'll see about that," and then she went outside.

Derek loved how bold and vibrant Penelope had become in the last few months, more so than ever before. All the time he had known her she was completely breathtaking and amazing but now she had gained a new measure of self esteem that made her sexiness explode into a new stratosphere.

God, help him. She was hard to resist.


	3. Chapter 3

****

The Family Man

Chapter Three

May 2010

Kids required dragging a lot of extra stuff around. Twins required twice as much extra stuff.

That was the conclusion that Penelope came to when she sat on the park bench surrounded by four bike helmets, three backpacks (Derek brought one to put water in and then the boys insisted they had to bring theirs too so they could be like their Uncle), a baseball cap (Matthew's kept falling off so he just tossed it down before going off to play) and a comic book.

She picked up the comic book, glanced through it and decided these boys needed to be schooled in what was really awesome when it came to graphic novels, then shoved it in Michael's backpack. He already had a portable video game in there and a very torn up stuffed animal that he, she had learned, was very attached to and could never sleep without.

Barrington- Barry for short- the bear had wanted to come along on their ride according to Michael. Penelope was praying that he didn't dare set down his backpack somewhere and lose that stuffed animal. She was keeping an eye on his bag like a hawk every time they stopped somewhere.

So far they had showed the kids a pet store and then came to the park. Next up was ice cream and then going over to Washington DC to look at statues for a few hours before getting the kids the pizza they were craving.

Then, if Penelope and Derek weren't exhausted yet and ready to pass out, it was home for a night of playing Wii together.

Though the kids were tiring Penelope was loving every minute of taking care of them. She watched Derek playing on the playground equipment with them while a loving smile crept over her lips. She thought to herself: _He would make a wonderful father_.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey, mama," Derek called out to Penelope "throw me the football that's in my backpack, would ya?"

Penelope opened his backpack and pulled it out. Standing up she flung it with all her might. It landed two feet in front of her after she didn't aim it right so it shot straight to the ground.

Derek busted out laughing and just about fell over.

Penelope smiled. "Shut up, Hot Stuff! Not all of us are born athletes, you know!"

He jogged then pulled her into his arms, loosely. With one finger he rubbed her nose. "You are too funny! I wish I had a camera to catch that."

"You're lucky you didn't because then you would force me to record you in a compromising moment. And since you've given me full access to your home this weekend I bet I could catch you in one without trying too hard. I know you have needs to take care of even when you have a house full of guests. Isn't that right, baby cakes?"

"Hush," he growled as he moved back from her. "Watch that dirty mouth. I love it but there is a time and a place."

She made a big show out of licking her lips. "This dirty mouth? Is that the one you mean?"

His nephews were far enough away so they couldn't hear anything. Penelope kept an eye on them as she teased Derek.

"Mmm, enough, woman. I mean it!" He grinned at her before turning to go back and play with his nephews.

Sitting back down, Penelope smiled again. She pulled out her phone, called JJ and arranged for them to meet up the next day to go see the Harlem Globetrotters, who were in town for that weekend. They were a traveling basketball team that did tricks. Just the kind of thing that Michael and Matthew would love. Will and Derek would eat it up too.

JJ asked "So how is it going so far?"

"They are so adorable and they look a little like Derek. I just about swoon when I look at them."

"I bet Morgan would make some cute babies."

"Oh, yeah, he would! Too bad he's _still_ stuck in the practicing phase."

"I probably shouldn't say anything but...no, forget it. Anyway, what time are we meeting up tomorrow?"

"No way! You can't tease me that way. What were you gonna say?"

"Well, I never mentioned it before cause you were doing good with Kevin and why open up a can of worms, you know? Its not a real big deal, so I wouldn't take it that way, but I once overheard Reid and Derek talking about how no one in the BAU can have a happy family life- which, what the hell, cause I have one, you know?"

"Mmm-hmmm, sweetie, get on with it."

"Anyway," JJ dragged out that word "Derek said something about it being good he wasn't ready to settle down yet because the only person he would want to settle down with was taken."

"That doesn't hardly mean he meant me."

"Oh, he so meant you. I knew that right away but Reid, being all Reid, flat out asked him who it was he was talking about. Derek answered, and I quote, _My baby girl, kid, who else_?"

Penelope's heart raced. Her eyes latched onto Derek and his nephews again. "Wow. That's just...wow. That's very flattering. He's such a sweetheart!"

"But, like you said, he's not done practicing so there's no use in going down that road again by crushing on him."

"JJ, I'm a grown woman. I don't crush anymore. If I want a man I just go and make him_ mine_."

Just then Penelope heard Will say "God, that's hot!" and JJ say "Will, shut up!"

She was on speaker phone. It was far from the first time in that tech Goddess's life that had happened. She could care less what Will heard anyway.

All her thoughts were on Derek at that moment.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Crackers? Check. Juice boxes? Check. Wipes? Check." Penelope was talking to herself as she re-packed Derek's backpack, once they got back to his house for their afternoon in Washington, DC.

She wanted to make sure she had all they needed to make a successful afternoon with the boys.

In the middle of her packing Derek came jogging down the stairs, after leaving the kids in the guest room.

Penelope went on "Camera? Check. Inhaler for Matty? Check."

"Hey, mama, how you coming along with that?"

"I think I got it all. Could you grab some sweatshirts in case it gets cold later on and toss then in the SUV?"

"I'm on it." He turned and headed right back up the stairs.

"And make sure the boys use the bathroom before we go and that they wash their hands- with soap!"

He laughed. "I'm sure they know by now to use soap."

"Remind them."

"Yes, baby girl,"he said in a tone that he used to tell her he would do anything she asked.

Penelope smirked and went back to fixing his backpack for their outing. As much as she was trying to not obsess over JJ's words from their phone call she couldn't help but think that it would be fantastic to have a family with Derek.

What could be better than marrying your best friend?

But that thought was just a stray one in her head. She didn't let it linger or upset her because it wasn't happening for them. Instead she focused on enjoying their weekend of taking care of his nephews. It was a very rare thing that might never happen again.

She wanted to treasure every second of it.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Family Man**

**Note-**_Rock, paper, scissors, lizard, spock comes from the CBS sitcom The Big Bang Theory._

**Chapter Four**

**May 2010 **

"You have a beautiful family," a woman in her sixties said to Penelope as Penelope snapped a photo of Derek with his nephews standing in front of a statue in Washington, DC.

"Thank you," she said, rather than correcting her, as Penelope stared loving at all three of them. "I think so too."

"Why don't you get in the picture, dear? I'll take it for you."

"Really? Thank you! That is a very sweet offer." She handed over the camera and showed her how to use it.

"My grandkids want me to get one of this newfangled digital ones too," the woman said "but I say my old one works just fine still. This doesn't seem too all fire complicated though. Get on over there with your family."

"Thank you, ma'am."

Penelope walked over and said "One more, boys." Derek wrapped his arm around her waist. The kids stood in front of them with Derek clamping a hand on Michael's shoulder to make him stop fidgeting.

Penelope said "One the count of three say brie."

"What?" asked the boys.

The older woman called out "Are you ready?"

"One, two, three," Penelope started "Brie!"

The boys made the funniest faces because they were confused while Derek just chuckled.

He told them "Brie is cheese made in France. Miss Penelope speaks more than one language. Just don't ask her to speak Spanish. She's not as caliente as her last name would make you think. Are you, Garcia?"

"I'm plenty caliente!" she teased back before going to get the camera from the stranger.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Penelope had the boys playing car games as they drove home to Virginia to pass the time. After playing a round of license plate bingo she suggested "Rock, paper, scissors, lizard, spock."

The boys gave her confused faces again. "That's not how you play, Miss Penelope!" cried Matthew.

"It's a new version of it from a TV show," she explained the rules and they had fun playing it for ten minutes until the boys started to bicker because Michael was winning more than Matthew.

Derek told them "Chill out."

"Time for a new game," Penelope said. "And this time we are going to get along because I'm sure Uncle Derek would prefer we eat chicken with no skin and broccoli with no cheese sauce for dinner instead of pizza. That's what he likes, isn't it, Uncle Derek?"

"Yep."

"YUCK!" the boys whined.

"SHHHHH!" Derek told them because of how loud they were being.

Penelope said "If you want pizza you better keep him in a good mood. I can only improve his mood so much, you know, though I'm willing to try and do happen to have a few tricks up my sleeve."

Michael asked "Like what?"

Derek told him "Never you mind." Then he told Penelope "Lets start that new game now, sweetness."

She smirked at him before explaining I Spy to the boys. They played that for a while until Matthew asked "Are we being good enough for pizza, Miss Penelope?"

"So far,"she said. "Lets keep it up though."

"Yes, ma'am," he told her dutifully.

Derek and her shared a tender look before he focused on the road again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"God, I'm tired," Derek said as he sunk onto the couch next to Penelope. "I just told them eleven bed time stories. What did that take? Like an hour and a half?"

She chuckled. "You are a pushover, that's why. I'm sure they usually settle for one."

"What can I say? When Matty gives me that look verging on tears, you know the one, I'm done for. I can't say no to that look. Its like kryptonite."

"I'm sure Sarah and Thomas have found a way."

"They're old pros. I'm practically a virgin still."

Penelope laughed. "Oh, sug, I never thought I'd hear that come out of your mouth!"

He clamped his hand, playfully, over her mouth "Shhhh, don't wake them up just in case they fell asleep."

When he took down his hand she said "Yeah, right. They are on vacation. They'll be up all night and cranky all day tomorrow. That is unless we wore them out good enough with playing Wii. I know it wore me out for sure."

"You and me both, mama." Derek lay against her and brought one leg up to rest on the couch. "I think I'll just sleep here. You're a comfy pillow." He yawned.

"I thought you had stamina, sug. This is so disappointing."

"Woman," he growled "taking care of kids ain't hardly the same thing as what you're referring to needy staying power for. And, shhhh, with that. There are little ears around."

"I can moan super quietly."

"Mmm, Penelope, you are one wicked woman."

"Very much so!"

For a moment they watched the news on TV. Derek then said "Today was great. Did you have fun too? I know it was a lot of work but the boys make it worth it."

"I had an uber awesome time, sweetness." Because of how he was leaning on her she could wrap her arm over his shoulder and lay it on his chest, which she did, he cuddled a little closer to her. "You're good with the boys. No wonder your Mom wants you to give her grandbabies so bad. You're a natural with kids."

Twisting his head to meet her eyes, he looked at her and asked "You think so?"

"Oh, sug, its so obvious. You will rock as a Daddy."

His eyes lit up at hearing that. His voice thick with emotion he settled back against her again "Thank you very much for saying that, baby girl. I appreciate the vote of confidence."

Patting his chest she said "I want popcorn. Can I tempt you, Hot Stuff?"

"Mama, all you do is tempt me," he flirted as he went to get up.

"I got it. Sit down and chill. I'll be back in a minute. Don't miss me too much, Mr. Amazing."

He wore a soft grin as he watched her leave the room. She stopped at the doorway and looked back at him for a brief second before she went on to the kitchen.

XXXXXXXXXX

Sitting next to Derek on the couch, as they munched popcorn, she said "I'm gonna have children for sure- even if I have to adopt."

"I always thought you would want to have some. You're great with kids, Penelope."

"Why thank you, baby. I can't say when it will happen for me but I'm not in any rush anyway."

"Did you and Lynch ever talk about starting a family?"

She laughed. "Sugar, I never missed a pill when I was with him. We were so not that couple that was planning on kids together. We just had fun and gave each other a place to go during our rare off time. It never got to the point where I was tempted when he talked about moving in together and I think I wouldn't considered leaving the grid if he tried to give me a ring."

Derek chuckled. "You're so silly."

"I think it would be nice to one day be called mama by someone other than you though. And, just think, you can be the godfather of all my perfect little babies. Then I can leave them here for weekends when I need a break."

"Yeah? I would like very much to have a hand in raising my pretty mama's kid." He kissed her forehead. "I'm calling it a night, honey. You need anything before I turn in?"

"I know where everything is."

"Cool. I'm just gonna let Clooney out one last time."

Penelope watched him leave the room. She changed the TV channel to watch a chick flick type hour long drama and settled in to relax for a while, doing her best to not imagine what it would feel like if she was married to Derek and the two kids upstairs were theirs. But a part of her did imagine that and she couldn't help smiling softly at the idea.

It warmed her heart to think of that now. When, back in the day, she would have been angry and bitter because Derek was denying her the best dream she ever had. Now she had a change of heart and mind: she'd get a happy ending with or without him and she wouldn't waste time worrying about what might have been.

Life was good. No need to get caught up in school girl type fantasies. All the same, there was no denying, she would love to kiss Derek, love to sleep with him about a trillion times, and love to be called his wifey and baby mama.

Even though they had never been on one date the six years they had known each other told her they would be happy together. She smiled as she lay on his couch. Clooney came back in and settled down in front of her.

Derek walked up the stairs. "Make sure you get some rest cause tomorrow will be longer than today. Sarah said Mikey wakes up with the sun and Matty won't get out of bed for nothing so that should be fun."

"I call dibs getting Mikey ready!"

He chuckled at her. "Night, silly girl."

"Good night, my handsome knight."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Derek checked on his nephews. He found them fast asleep with Mikey holding his bear and Matty having a comic book laying on his bed. He wondered how similar to these boys his own kids might look.

A part of him ached for a family of his own. But he knew that he wouldn't dare try it with anyone else but Penelope and the thought of them getting together he had already dismissed years ago. They had such a strong friendship and he loved that.

It was just at times like this when his gut ached for more than friendship. Moments like this were when he could see a big, amazing future with Penelope. She was the only woman who ever could make him imagine settling down, having a family, and being thrilled to be a husband.

It was like she was the key that unlocked that door for him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

**May 2010**

Penelope woke up to the sound of Derek hissing at his nephew, as little feet ran down the hallway, "Michael Darren Niles, if I gotta tell you one more time to chill out I swear you're gonna not like what happens next. People are trying to sleep. Don't you dare wake up your brother and Penelope or else, young man."

Feet ran down the stairs. Derek groaned.

Penelope giggled.

"Sorry, baby girl," he said, from outside her closed door. "He's in monster mode. I'm gonna go have a talk with his little bad behind."

"Derek, be nice!"

"That don't work. You gotta be strict."

"Good luck with that! You're a softie!"

He groaned again and then she heard him walking down the stairs. When Penelope went to the bathroom she heard Derek lecturing his nephew and putting him in time out. She smirked over his stern Daddy voice. It was seriously too cute for words.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Penelope walked into the kitchen after she showered and dressed. She noticed that Derek had Michael in the backyard with Clooney where they could make noise without bothering Matty, who was still sleeping.

Opening up the cabinets she found some of the groceries she brought with her that weekend: stuff to make blueberry muffins. She went to work on doing that.

After she made them she poured a cup of coffee and sat down to read the paper but then she heard Matty crying upstairs so she hurried up there. When she walked in his room he was sitting on his bed. "I miss Mommy!"

"Aw, that's understandable. Everyone misses their Mommy sometimes. Why don't we call your parents and see what they are up to? And you can tell them all the fun you had yesterday."

"I wanna go stay with Mommy and Daddy!"

"Really? Well I guess we'll just have to go to see the Harlem Globetrotters without you today then."

"The Harley who?"

"A very super cool basketball team that does tricks. You wanna see what they do? I could show you on Uncle Derek's computer. That way you know what you would be missing if you go stay with your parents instead of hanging out with us for a couple more days. What do you say? Wanna check it out?"

He sniffled and nodded. They went downstairs and turned on Derek's desktop. Penelope rubbed her hand on Matthew's back to soothe him as they waited for it to load.

"You're nice, Miss Penelope. No wonders why Uncle Derek likes you. I never even knew he likes girls."

Penelope laughed. "He sure does."

"Mommy says he needs to find a Mommy to have kids with so he can be a Daddy like my Daddy is a Daddy."

"Yeah, well he can't be a Daddy without a Mommy, that's true."

"What about you? You likes Uncle Derek, don'ts you?"

"We're just good friends but if I have kids one day I do want them to be as handsome as you and your brother and your Uncle Derek."

His eyes lit up. It was clear he thought he had a way to convince her to be with his Uncle. "If you have kids with Uncle Derek they will be handsome like him!"

Just then Derek and Michael walked in. Penelope concentrated on pulling up the web page while Derek asked "What's up, little man? You finally decided to get out of that nice, warm bed, huh?"

Matty sniffled again. "I miss Mommy but I wanna see the Glow Trodders."

"Globetrotters," Derek corrected.

Penelope showed the boys the website for the basketball team. The kids got excited about it. Soon they were all eating their muffins and some cereal for breakfast, all thoughts of missing Mommy forgotten for the time being.

XXXXXXXXXXX

They had a great time at the basketball game. Derek spent a small fortune on souvenirs but refused to buy them any food or anything but water to drink because he didn't want stomach aches to contend with later. Still the kids didn't whine. They laughed and smiled the whole time and took to Henry.

Penelope couldn't stop smiling at how happy and adorable Derek looked with his nephews.

During the game she found herself touching him even more than usual: rubbing her hand over his back, wrapping her arms around one of his arms as she leaned against him, pulling his arm around her waist one time. The warmth that was infusing her made her feel like this day was perfect.

Seeing Derek around children was an amazing thing. It was sad that he didn't plan to have any of his own because there was a true lightness about him when he was interacting with kids.

Afterwards JJ, Henry and Will joined them at ESPN zone where they had dinner and played games.

Derek and Will took the twins off to play games while they waited for the food to arrive.

JJ said "He's so good with them."

"Isn't he, though? You know I asked him if he wanted to have his own someday and he said it probably would never happen for him. Isn't that a crying shame? Do you think its that our job that has caused him to see too much misery in the world?"

"Maybe. Its hard for me to let Henry out of my sight knowing everything that could go wrong if I dare look away. Derek might think he couldn't leave town if he had a wife and kid at home for fear of being gone when they need him most."

"Do you really think he'd pick his job over any chance of a family of his own? It doesn't sound like a fair trade at all for him to make. I know how much his career means to him but life is about more than that, you know?"

"Yeah but he feels how he feels. Don't let Morgan's choices limit yours."

"I'm not planning to, sweetie. I just worry about him, you know? I'd love to see him get it all."

"He won't until he wants it all for himself. Not just us wishing he would go for it."

"You're right, Jayje. At least he has his nephews to spoil for the rare times he gets to see them. I guess that will have to be enough."

XXXXXXXXXX

Derek stood next to Penelope in the kitchen as they cleaned up the dishes. He said "Making banana splits was a great idea, mama."

"Mmm, you know how I love my sweets. Why do you think I always wanna lick you?"

He chuckled. "Silly girl, what would you do if the boys heard you saying that?"

She cooed "Early sex ed lesson?"

He laughed. "Yeah, Sarah would kick my ass if I let that happen."

"Just kidding, baby!"

Penelope's phone buzzed. She pulled it out of the pocket of her jeans, which she wore because that was more comfortable for all the activities that came along with taking care of kids, and read the text message. She said "Sorry, Charlie, mama can not make your dreams come true this weekend. You're been re-routed to Maybe Another Time, Lover."

Derek raised an eyebrow as she texted back someone.

Penelope said "That's just Tad wanting to hook up tonight."

"Tad?"

"Just a buddy."

"Oh yeah? I never heard of him before. How'd you meet him?"

"At the grocery store. The whole food one. I tried it out once cause I know you love it but, sug, its so expensive and filled with all natural this and that. I need my snack food and I don't mean granola that tastes like bark, either! Anyway, my cart bumped into his on purpose. He's a stud so I took matters in my own hands, you might say, and he was more than happy to be bumped into."

"I'm sure he was, girl. Well, Garcia, if you wanna go-"

"No way. I'm not bailing on our weekend. Its rare for me to get three days alone with you so I'm gonna be here for every second of it."

"Alone? You forget about those two little howling monkeys that are in the other room probably wearing Clooney out so bad he'll sleep for a week straight after they leave?"

"If only we could do the same!"

Derek grinned. He kissed her cheek. "Thanks for sticking around. I do appreciate it."

"No problem, sug. Mama is loving every exhausting minute of baby sitting your nephews. I wouldn't miss this for the world."

He gave her a tender look. "That's good to hear, Penelope."

Taking her hand he led her out to the living room where they played board games with the kids. Penelope was on Matty's team and Derek was on Mikey's. After playing games they took the kids into the backyard to play flashlight tag and wear them out before they gave them baths.

They all went downstairs and put on a cartoon movie. The kids fell asleep watching it. Penelope gazed lovingly at them. They looked even cuter asleep- and we so much quieter, a real plus after a long day.

Derek whispered "I'll carry them up."

"Good idea, handsome, but you might as well wait till after the movie. They'll be in a deeper sleep by then."

Derek got up from his seat in a recliner and came over to the couch. "Scoot over, mama, and make room for your boy."

"Careful, don't wake him up," she said as she slid a little nearer to where Matty was sleeping.

Derek sat next to her and cuddle her close. He yawned. "I'm just gonna rest my eyes."

Before long he was just as asleep as his nephews. Penelope was glad that some things didn't change- no matter how much other things had- and that Derek still slept easily when he was holding her.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Family Man**

**Note- Universoul Circus actually does have dates scheduled in Maryland all during May of this year. The other place mentioned is also located in Maryland- forty minutes from Washington, DC.**

**Chapter Six**

**May 2010**

On Sunday Derek and Penelope first took the kids out for breakfast and then to the circus. It was an all black one that was launched in the mid-1990's. It was a great way to add culture into a fun family event because Penelope took the chance to tell the kids stories about vaudeville and early black and white performers. It bridged the two parts of their ethnicity and helped them to see a whole group of people who looked like them being involved in the creative arts.

Derek once again bought a bunch of souvenirs. The kids were all smiles when they left but started to bicker in the car. When Derek got frustrated with them Penelope calmed them down and distracted them with more car games.

After a quick lunch they took the kids to Bunnyland at Butler's Orchard which was a farm that had strawberry picking, face painting and crafts for kids, a moon bounce, slides, tunnels, bunnies, lambs and chickens to feed, pony rides and a Farmer's Market with pies and honey for sale. It was a relaxing place that, for the most part, didn't wind the kid's up too much.

Derek and Penelope held hands as they walked around with the boys. She stocked up on stuff from the market and some crafts. During one moment they came close to kissing, as they got caught up in the feeling of being a couple, but Derek pulled back at the last second.

That moment though did something to Penelope. It fueled her desire to try one last time to get her Hot Stuff as her lover. He was worth one more day of wishing, hoping, dreaming and praying even if it just led where it always led- to frustration, pain and heartbreak.

She almost had herself convinced this time could be different. Maybe since she was different now- more confident and able to say what she wanted- it would change everything for them. Hope bloomed in Penelope's heart as they walked around the farm with the twins.

After a couple of hours they packed the kids back into the car and went to meet Sarah and Thomas for dinner. They had already put the boy's luggage in the car before leaving the house that morning.

The kids fell asleep during the car ride.

Penelope smiled and whispered "We finally did it. We wore them completely out! Score one for us!"

Derek chuckled. "We're a great team, mama."

"You sure you don't wanna have five or six babies with me?"

"Woman, if we got together I would want to leave plenty- and I mean plenty- of time for sex so having that many kids would be out."

She chuckled and they dropped the subject for right then. She was happy though that his answer, though joking, wasn't his usual: _I'm not ready to settle down_.

That line was old and tired. She'd had enough of it.

This last weekend was what she wanted more of. Feeling like Derek's partner in every way. It had brought back to life so many old feelings inside of Penelope. She just wondered what feelings might be brewing in Derek.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Later than night they sat together on his couch looking at pictures on Penelope's camera. She could almost still feel the warm, loving arms of his nephews as they hugged her good-bye outside the restaurant and begged her to come visit them in Chicago soon.

Smiling tenderly she said "They are both so cute."

"Yeah, when they aren't driving me crazy they are pretty cute." He grinned.

She turned and studied his face for a long moment. Then she raised her hand and caressed his cheek. "Tell me again why you don't think you'll ever have kids."

"Now you sound like my Ma. Always wondering when I'm gonna settle down." He gave her a teasing smile.

"Derek, you are so good with your nephews and Henry and Jack too. You'd be an awesome father." She lowered her hand from his face. "Why do you shut down the possibility completely? Is it because you'd have to commit to just one woman? Because you might not have faith in yourself to do that but I know you could. I know how you are when you are determined. Nothing takes your focus away from your goal. If you wanted to make a happy family and home for yourself I know you could."

"Okay, shush, motor mouth. Enough, really," he said in a loving way. He took her hand and held it. "Thank you very much for believing in me. It means more than you know to me to know you feel like that about me. You believing in me means more than what anyone else I know thinks."

She looked at their joined hands. "I would like to hold your hand everyday for the rest of my life."

He gave her a tender look and waggled his head at her. "Consider it done. Everyday that we're in the same state you can hold my hand just as much as you want."

Penelope lifted his hand and wrapped it around her shoulder, as she shifted and cuddled against him. "I'd like to have your arm around me everyday for the rest of my life."

"You can have both arms, mama. How'd you like that idea?"

She looked up at him, her eyelashes fluttering as she stared at him from under hooded lashes.

His eyes locked on hers. She saw reflected in them a sweet love she wanted to dive into rather than just wade around the shallow end.

Lifting her head she pressed her lips against his quickly and then, when he made a moaning sound and started to kiss her back, she sucked on his bottom lip before pulling away. Her words breathy and filled with desire she said "I would like to kiss you everyday for the rest of my life."

"Everyday is a really long time, Penelope," Derek answered in a very serious tone as his eyes searched hers.

"Still not long enough for me to love you, my love." She caressed his face gently with her hand. "Let this uber hot tech Goddess make you a Daddy."

He eased away from her and cleared his throat. "Having the boys around really got to us both. Its understandable. But, baby girl, we need to keep our head's about us. What we have is so good. Its just not that. Its been a long time since you felt that kind of love for me and it can't just come back in a weekend. Even a great weekend. I don't want us hurting each other by confusing our feelings for something more."

"That's the thing. For me, right now, it so is _that. _Its everything. I admit that I gave up on the idea of us a long while ago but somehow you've snuck right back into my heart. Not just as friend, either. You're my best friend and I love you like that. I always will. I just love you like this too. And I believe you love me back. Derek, I look in your eyes and see so much love. And I also see how you want to ravish me from dusk till dawn. So what's holding you back? I'm right here and I'm waiting to make a family with you. Don't make me keep waiting because I may just give up again and I don't wanna. I want you and I want our kids. Tell me, baby, what do you want?"

Quickly he pulled her into his arms and kissed her with a furiousness she had never felt before in her life. He started to rip off her clothes. Penelope was stunned and shocked, almost disbelieving he was sure about this, but by the time he came inside of her, kissing her sweetly and softly against her neck as he did, she had happy tears in her eyes because she knew he had let himself love her back.

They would have their future and their babies.

Derek propped himself up and looked down at her. "You are so brave and you wow me everyday."

"You just wowed me. Wow. I wish you never had to move and you would stay inside me forever." She tightened her legs around him.

He smiled. "Silly girl." He gave her a very long and emotional kiss. "You can have this everyday that I'm home for the rest of your life."

"And babies?"

"And as many babies as you want, my Goddess."

"Hmmmm. Sounds like heaven on earth." A happy smile curved over her lips. She closed her eyes and titled her head back, sniffled, and then tears started to fall as she was overcome with emotion.

"Sweetheart," Derek murmured, kissing away her tears. "I love you very much. You know that, right? And I meant every word about us having each other for everyday of the rest of our lives. I don't know why I fought this so hard except that I knew once I kissed you I'd never kiss anyone else again. I guess I wasn't ready before. But you make me feel ready now. If you love me and want me, I'm ready for everything we can have together."

"If I love you? I could never love another like I love my noir hero."

Grinning he gave her a kiss and then rolled off her. "Girl, we didn't even make it to my bed. We're gonna have to fix that right away." He slipped on some boxers and Penelope put on Derek's shirt then they headed upstairs, hand in hand, to talk some more, kiss some more, cry happy tears and work on building a family together.

They had a long way to go but together they could get there. Without each other neither would ever have the kind of dream come true happiness they could find for the rest of their lives together.

XXXXXXXXXX

**September 2015**

"Isn't it your anniversary next week?" Hotch asked Derek, as they hung out at a cookout.

Reid was there too and he answered "They were married September 25th, 2010 at five fifty two pm. The ceremony started twenty two minutes late."

"Kid," Derek said "you're scary when you do that. Don't you ever forget a date, fact or figure in that genius brain of yours?"

"No."

Hotch chuckled. He asked Derek "Any big plans to celebrate?"

"We're staying in. But I got big plans, for sure. JJ's keeping the kids so it will be blissful silence around my house, expect for my wife's moans and screaming "You're the best!"

Reid said "I heard you're the one who screams that."

Derek laughed and looked across the yard at where Penelope was in the pool with JJ, Henry, Jack and Derek and Penelope's son and daughter. Their son was nearly three and their daughter had just turned four earlier in the summer. She came along just ten months after they got married.

Derek said "She's gonna pay big time for telling you my secrets."

Over in the pool Penelope happened to look up, as she was holding her son in her arms, and see her husband staring at her. Her eyes filled with love. She kissed her son's head. He had on water wings and they had been trying to break him of a fear of the water. Their daughter loved it and her brother was the opposite. Their daughter seemed to have Derek's fearless streak and her mother's outgoingness and love of make-up and dressing up. Their son was more quiet, thoughtful, and shy. Considering his middle name was Reid and he also loved books and learning about everything from the solar system to animals and how they have babies and where they all live and even was fascinated by magic he seemed to be taking after his godfather more than his parents. Though Reid was finally engaged he didn't have any kids of his own yet. He did dote on all his god children though and was getting in good practice for when he had kids of his own.

Daniel Reid Morgan and Bella Aaron Morgan were the lights of Penelope's life. And Derek was the man who helped her make a family and helped her get through everyday. He made life fun. Their home was happy. He worked hard to keep it that way. Always pampering her and making her feel like a Queen. And he was her King.

She couldn't wait till next weekend when they had the whole house to themselves so they could celebrate their anniversary with loud, wild, dirty and beautiful love making. She could almost feel his hand spanking her ass just as she imagined it.

Being married was the best. They should have done this as soon as they met. But they took their own sweet time and considering how it all worked out Penelope believed they hadn't made even one misstep.

"Mommy!" Bella yelled "Look at me! Uncle Will taught me how to float on my back! Mommy! Mommy! Are you looking? Look!"

Penelope smiled. "I see you, sweetie. Wow. Good job. You're such a big girl now. Daddy will be so proud when you show him."

"Daddy! Daddy! Come here and look! Uncle Will taught me how to float on my back and I can do it! Daddy! DADDDY! Are you LOOKING?"

Penelope laughed and went back to trying to pry her son from her and showing him he could float in the water too. It might take a while but she was sure he would get there, in _his own _sweet time, and that was okay by her.

THE END

_Thank you so much for sticking with this story. This was my hardest CM fic to write so far. _

_I re-wrote the ending at least four times. The previously endings were all filled with angst and Derek thinking he could never have a family because of Buford. Of course Penelope convinced him different but those chapters I erased were not fun chapters and this is a fun, lighthearted story so they did not fit well with the overall tone._

_Hopefully this ending I finally settled on was enjoyable for you._


End file.
